CT:We are continuing development of MidasMovie which aids in the visualization and analysis of the results of molecular dynamics simulations run using the AMBER suite. MidasMovie 1.0 was included on the final MidasPlus distribution. Development of MidasMovie 2.0 which acts as a plug-in to Chimera is ongoing.